


I am the ramen god

by lucky_clover



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Ramen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_clover/pseuds/lucky_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is the owner of a very successful ramen shop sasuke is a food critic, a very grumpy mostly unimpressed food critic, will the ramen be up to scratch, and is sasuke  looking to taste something else other than the ramen? ;-) Also naruto thinks he's straight hahahaha. and like  lots of naruto peeps are ramen shop employees and rival ramen shop employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the ramen god

**Author's Note:**

> So idk if ramen gets food critics who come but like in that ramen girl movie it happened so like it should be believable? Also i don't think my portrayal of a ramen restaurant is entirely realistic, and if you expect the details to be perfect don't read this. i do own this story but i do not however own naruto sadly. oh and btw i'm blonde and i hate blonde jokes but i was writing and i was like i feel like a blonde joke would be good here so i have betrayed all those with blonde hair. i'm sorry my people. Also this started off being normaler (that is so a word) then it just got weird and i went with it. btw i'm new to writing i welcome constructive criticism and positive comments but there is no need to be cruel or mean. Also id like to thank my friend who edited my story (idk if u would want me to name your ao3 account or not so i wont name you) without you it would be a struggle for people to read this thank you for being awesome. Also here is my other summery i wasn't sure what one to pick. 
> 
> Are you sick of all those conventional ramen shops? where it's all about eating? Do you need a side of drama with that delicious ramen? Do you want to see arguments blown way out of proportion? Are you looking for some hot guy on guy action? Are you drooling right now? Do you want a dramatic explosion of romance? Are your ships denied? Have you come here looking for some relief from the forced hetrosexuality? Is Naruto x sasuke your one true otp? Then look no further nk ramen is most definitely for you! Disclaimer Nk ramen makes no promises, and will not be held accountable for customer dissatisfaction, also this ramen shop is spicy hot so be ready for some action.

 

**Prologue**

The figure smiled as they looked at their collection of dolls they finally they had all of them and now, they could play they could play and play all day long and they could write the story the way they wanted, nobody can stop them, destiny shall take it place! no longer will these characters be separated the shall finally be together! for all time! laughing the figure clapped their hands in delight. Now the true story shall take place the figure looked down at the raven haired and blonde hair doll , time for chapter one. But of course there was no true pleasure without pain laughing like the deranged maniac that they were, they thrust the needle into the blonde doll. Time to have some fun.

  
  
  


**Chapter one**

 

_ A beautiful woman with jet black hair. Dressed in a stunning kimono, (After all japanese girls are super hot.) Smiling beckoning for naruto to come Naruto reached towards the girl's outstretched hand, she was gorgeous Naruto couldn't wait to kiss her naruto stepped closer his hand almost touching the girls he smiled looking into her eyes he begun to say.... _

 

Beep- Beep Beep. 

Naruto woke up startled at the noise, whacking his hand on the bedside table before he found the the off button for the alarm- Damn it, he'd been having a really awesome dream about a hot girl and he never got to the good part. Stupid alarm clock parting him from his bed. 

Yawning, the blonde moved his body out of his bed; he had to get ready after all, and be at his ramen shop even earlier than usual. Today had to perfect- the food critic was coming and Naruto absolutely must prove how absolutely awesome his ramen is. That stupid Neji and his stupid resistant weren't going to beat Naruto this time. That guy pissed Naruto off with his smirking, and thinking he's superior attitude. This year was going to be different Naruto's restaurant was going to do better in the ratings then the Neji’s. Naruto was going to stun the pants off of that food critic they will be so amazed that they will declare Naruto the ramen god. They would declare Naruto's ramen shop the best one outside of Japan. 

_ Yes, today was going to be brilliant,  _ Naruto smiled to himself as he moved towards the bathroom. As long as everything went to plan. Naruto was feeling pretty confident smiling at himself in the the bathroom mirror he practiced how he would accept the golden ramen award. (because there sooo is one)

  
  


**One hour later**

 

Naruto grumbled as he fumbled through his pockets. Trying to find the keys to the back door of the Nk ramen shop. Great, one  _ more _ thing to stuff the day up. 

Everything was most definitely absolutely not going to plan. Naruto's best friend, Kiba the co owner of the ramen shop had called Naruto to tell him he had the flu and couldn't come. Kiba had apologised profusely but that didn't stop Naruto being mad! Kiba barely  _ ever _ got sick - why did he have to pick today of all days to do so?!

Sighing, Naruto knew he couldn't really blame Kiba; it's not like he could control what had happened, but that wasn't all that went wrong- oh no, that would be to good to be true. 

Naruto had been so confident an hour ago but it like he was being punished... maybe someone had a voodoo doll of him and he was continuously being stabbed? Honestly, he was on the edge of sanity! 

The delivery truck that was supposed to come today called -there had been a storm in their area so they couldn't make it till tomorrow and Naruto was running low on some ingredients. Naruto had accidentally nicked himself when he was shaving so he had to put a plaster on his face,  _ and _ he was definitely running behind in terms of the schedule he had planned out.

 

Naruto was getting seriously frustrated. Lashing out, he kicked the door, feeling satisfied at the loud noise it made as he continued to kick it. 

"Stupid goddam door that I can't find the damn keys for!" Naruto mumbled to himself. After finishing his brief outburst he had a strange feeling that he was being watched.

The blond, being super paranoid,  turned around and to his surprise he saw Sakura standing there. Sakura was an assistant manager waitress that worked at his shop. Her wild pink hair fluttered about in the wind- it was pretty windy today. Sakura, for some reason, had an addiction to dying her hair wild colors. 

"Sorry, everything is not going my way today," Naruto smiled sheepishly. 

Sakura smirked at that, "If it’s the keys you're worried about I have a set, and I did text you last night after locking up saying I saw yours on the counter," 

She handed her set to him and Naruto grabbed them opening the door "Oh, I feel like an idiot now," 

Walking inside towards the kitchen, Sakura smiled and turned towards the blonde, "That's cause you  _ are _ an idiot," 

Naruto frowned at that "No, i'm a super awesome smart person!" 

Sakura laughed "You are so forgetful and clumsy that you put the stereotypical dumb blonde to shame,"  

Naruto pouted and put his hand on the kitchen counter and gave Sakura a determined glare, that showed he was about to go into a rant (and when Naruto went into a rant, well, there were wild hand gestures). Sakura, wary of previous 'accidents', took a step back.

"You know, Sakura, I expect better from you! You are an educated individual and with your crazy hair, you, of all people, should know how offensive stereotypes can be! I am deeply offended by your lack of understanding -I am a smart, natural blonde unlike those-" Naruto's crazy hand gesture knocked the flour from the bench onto himself. Startled, Naruto seemingly tripped on nothing. He stumbled forward, knocking over the rubbish bin, and landed face first on the hard floor. 

"Ouch!" Naruto winced, sitting up. 

Naruto looked down at himself- he was covered in flour. 

Sakura burst out in a fit of laughter, "Well, I just totally lost that argument," 

Naruto burst into laughter, joining Sakura's howling fit. When they both calmed down they turned towards the kitchen door, swinging open to reveal a smirking, amused Sai. For some reason.  people kept appearing and Naruto keeped embarrassing himself; it had to  be vodoo magic, honestly this was far past coincidence. It was like some sick bastard was toying with him.  

Sai reached out his hand helping Naruto up, "Hey Dickless and Ugly, are you having fun there?"

Sakura clenched the bench and calmly counted like her anger management therapist had told her.

Naruto blushed, his face turning bright red, "How long were you standing there?" Naruto snached his hand back, "and stop calling me  Dickless- you work for me!  it's very inappropriate!”

Sai chuckled, "Whatever you say, Dickless," 

Naruto glared angrily, "Wanna fight bro?!" 

In the background, he heard Sakura being mumbling "I am in control of my emotions" over and over. 

Sai smiled back at the blonde, "As if you could beat me,"

Naruto stepped towards Sai, getting in his face. Sai unintimidated stared back. 

"Oh yeah? Sai, i could beat you with one hand tied-" 

Sakura finally reaching her limit lurched towards the two idiotic males and slammed their heads together "ENOUGH!" 

Naruto and Sai looked towards Sakura in fear- oh dear, she had lost her sanity. Again. 

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS THE FOOD CRITIC IS COMING TODAY AND I WILL NOT BE ASSOCIATED WITH YOUR FAILURE SO GO MAKE SOME DAMN AMAZING RAMEN BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!" Naruto and Sai scattered off and begun preparing for opening  the shop and making the ramen.

Sakura smiled to herself "now that was how you get a productive workplace" 

Naruto glared at her as he muttered to himself, "Crazy psycho," 

"Do you have something to say, Naruto?" said Sakura, madness gleaming in her eyes. 

"Ah nope, nothing, nothing at all" the blonde said, looking at the floor. 

"Good, now get back to work," 

Naruto sighed and began to chop vegetables. Wasn't he supposed to own this shop? He hoped the food critic wasn't too observant- there was a whole lot of crazy happening here.

 

_ Next chapter might be sasuke pov idk. _


End file.
